Operating drives in video recorder are susceptible to damage from motion and shock. In this industry, there is a rush to fast boot a drive as soon as possible. However, shock occurring during installation to drives have been overlooked. In consumer products, moving the product during installation and configuration is not uncommon. If the motion or shock to the drive is moderate, transient errors may occur leading to initial problems. Harder shocks to drives may introduce permanent defects that may result in unstable performance and lead to a warranty claim or usability degradation. Still harder shocks to drives may be entirely fatal, leading to a warranty claim. The aim is to reduce warranty claims due to drive failures.
Most video recorders are exposed to some degree of shock during installation. Particularly when the video recorder is on an enclosed shelf with hidden cables. It is difficult to disconnect a video recorder from main power without moving the video recorder since the power connector is normally located in the rear of the video recorder. Therefore, as soon as power is connected to the video recorder, the disc is activated and subject to damage caused by motion.
It would be desirable to automatically park a drive in a video recorder prior to installing or setting up the video recorder.